gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Valkrist
Valkrist Draugring was a originally a simple blacksmith from Ardadain. Through a series of misadventures, he found himself heading the Quest for the Sword . He eventually discovered he was a direct descendent of Kuros, and destined to wield the Sword of Kuros , and slay the Death Queen. His sudden and premature death led to the Gods intervening, and the cowardly prince Theos was ordained as the next wielder of the Sword. Summary *'NAME': Valkrist Draugring *'OTHER NAMES': Kuros V, Wolfbane, The angry *'HOME': Carmal , Ardadain *'BORN': 25th December, 1441 *'DIED': 28th April, 1473 *'AGE AT DEATH': 31 *'LEVEL': 18 *'RACE': Ardanian *'PROFESSION': Smith *'PLAYER:' Gary Clarkson Background Valkrist was raised in the quiet village of Carmal, on the Ardadain/Wildlands border. He never knew who his parents were- he was raised by a man named Grul, but he knew he wasn't his real father. Valkrist was given to Grul when he was a baby, and Grul would never speak about it. The only clue he had to his identity was a star-shaped birthmark on his back. Grul was a blacksmith, and taught Valkrist everything he knew. however, Valkrist was reluctant to learn, and was more interested in fighting. Occasionally, an old man named Galen, a friend of Grul's, would come to visit. He would teach Valkrist everything he needed to know about combat, and how to weild a weapon. His favourite weapon became the hammer, which he could use even when practicing his smithing. He and Galen became good friends. Valkrist would frequently spend time away from home, visiting his friends in the nearby town of East-Glen. Grul would get infuriated at this, as Valkrist was missing out on his training. One night, whilst returning from Salan, Valkrist was attacked and bitten by a werewolf. Instead of killing him, the wolf then ran off. This confused Valkrist greatly, and he told no one about it. Ever since that day, his temper was a lot easier to flare. When Valkrist was sixteen, Grul insisted that Valkrist went to the Smith's Guild in Gonando, to learn his craft. Valkrist protested, and appealed to Galen. To his surprise, Galen also insisted that he went to the guild. Angry, and refusing to go, Valkrist stormed out of the village. He went to East-Glen, and lived with his friends Berunez and Kimble for a fortnight. After a couple of weeks, Valkrist calmed down. His friends convinced him to return home to sort things out. When he arrived back at the village, he found it burnt, and all the villagers killed. There he found Grul, dead, his face maimed. Valkrist began to cry. Suddenly, a group of 10 Orcs leaped out, each emblazoned with a symbol of fanged lips. "We've come for you, man-boy!" The lead Orc said. "Our mistress wants you!" Hate erupted in Valkrist, and he changed into a wolf. He charged on the surprised Orcs and killed each one. None were left standing. Valkrist changed back, and cried over the body of his father. Galen suddenly appeared. He told Valkrist that the Orcs destroyed the village, looking for him. He told him he was to go to the Smith's Guild, as it was as good a place as any to hide. Valkrist agreed, but did so to honour his father's last request- Valkrist never hid! After a few years at the Guild, Valkrist forgot all about the people searching for him. Galen never came to visit, and Berunez and Kimble only once. Valkrist made two very close friends- Berric and Peppin . The three of them became very close, and worked in the same workshop. After four years, all three of them graduated as journeymen. They set out into the world, to make their earnings. The three of them travelled together, and had many adventures on the way. They met a halfling named Anson Goodfellow, who also joined them. However, tragedy struck when the four of them assaulted an Orc fortress, to rescue a caravan. Berric and Peppin were killed and Valkrist and Anson barely escaped with his life. In sorrow, Valkrist continued to wander, with no aim in sight. Eventually, his wanderings took him to Rhutalath. There, he was re-united with his friend Berunez, who had been looking for him. It was not long before fate took him away too, as Berunez got lost in the Riddle Caves, and was never seen again. Valkrist, lower than ever, began to think he was cursed. He even contemplated suicide once or twice. This changed when Valkrist met Eddie and the rest of his friends. They had a light-hearted view on life, and made Valkrist less pesimistic. He cheered up greatly when he was around them. This chance encounter lead to the formation of what would eventually become the Company of the Sword. During the quest, Valkrist discovered he was the firth incarnation of the legendary Kuros, and only he could wield the Sword of Kuros, the only thing which could kill the Death Queen. That is why the Orcs were after him. Valkrist vowed to complete the quest, and slay the Queen of Darkness. Before he did so, he returned to Gonando to gain his rank of Full Smith, as well as to inform Berric and Peppin's parents of their deaths. When the sword shards were collected, it was up to Valkrist to re-forge the sword. In this, his Smith training was ideal, and Valkrist silently thanked Grul for convincing him to go to the guild. Maybe Grul knew this all along. Valkrist was killed on the final boat voyage to the Godlands, to get the sword enchanted. Here, they were attacked by a Logurta, and Valkrist leaped in front of the creature to save Galen's life. Valkrist was killed instantly by the creatures magic. Without Valkrist to wield the Sword, the Quest was doomed. So, the essence of Valkrist was transferred into Prince Theos , so that he could wield the blade. And so it was left to Theos to slay the Death Queen....... Stats *'LANGUAGES:' Ardanian 7, Parzifan 7, Magogi 4, Orcish 3 *'PP:' 0 *'HITS:' 220 *'AT:' 8 *'DB': 29 *'SPECIAL: 'Lycanthropy: Were-wolf. *''Reverberative Strength (as Background Option)'' *''Natural AT3'' *''Can Levitate 1x day.'' *''All strikes do x2 damage, and a UB critical of –2 severity.'' Primary Skills: Items of Note Draugring: +25 Battle Hammer, magic and Slaying to wolves and were-wolves. +25 to smithing skills if used in forging. Amulet of Standing- Wearer is immune to fear. Category:PCs Category:Ardanians Category:Blacksmiths Category:Quest for the Sword Category:Shapechangers